Juntos por siempre
by Deaht knight
Summary: La vida de serena cambio para siempre desde que lo conocio


...Oscuridad...

Oscuridad era todo lo que veia,sentia un frio metalico en mi espalda debido a la placa de metal a la cual estaba sujeta,el olor a sangre fresca,mi sangre fresca inundaba el tenue luz se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi,la decesperación comenzó a inundar mi ser,una suave pero firme mano comenzo a acariciar mi cara,mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzarón a brotar de mis ojos como demostración del miedo que sentia,aquella persona responsable de mi actual situación empezó a hablarmé.

— _¿Poeque lloras mi amór?—_ Pregunto aquel chico que tanto me hizo sufrir— _¿Sabes algo?,te ves hermosa incluso cuando lloras—_ Me dijo para luego comenzar a tocar mis pechos.

— _P-po-por f-favor d-de-detente,t-te lo ruego—_ Le pidó con miedo en mi voz.

— _Serena,cuantas veces te eh dicho que te amo tanto que literalmente,no puedo vivir sin ti—_ Me dicé mientra comienza a lamer mi cuello.

Aun me cueta creer que esto realmente sucedio hace tan solo dos meses mi vida era tranquila,fue cuando lo conoci a el que todo cambio.

[Recuerdo].

* * *

Era lunes,las clases estaban a punto de iniciar,yo me encontraba hablando con mis amigas sobre lo que hicimos el fin de semana;cuando el timbre que avisaba que las clases iniciaban comenzo a sonar,el profesor entro al salon seguido de un chico que no conocia.

— _Alumnos se que es repentino pero hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases con nosotros,su nombre es Ash,vamos presentate no seas timido—_ Dijo el profesor.

— _M-mucho gusto,mi n-nombre es Ash Ketchum,espero que nos llebemos bién—_ Dijo Ash presentandoce.

Era un chico algo alto media como 1,65,de tez morena,cabello azabache y ojos marron chocolate,lo que mas me llamo la atención en el eran esas marcas en forma de "z" en sus mejillas,eso lo hacia resaltar mas de entre todos en el salon.

— _Bueno tome aciento al lado de la señorita Gabena—_ Le dijo el profesor.

Ash camino hacia mi,hasta llegar al puesto vacio que habia a mi derecha y luego de sentarce volteo hacia mi y me dijo— _Espero que nos llebemos bien—_ Dijo mientras me sonreia.  
 _  
_  
— _Igualmente espero que nos llebemos bien—_ Y sin saberlo cabé mi propia tumbá.

[Salto de tiempo]

Unos meses despues de eso Ash y yo nos volvimos inceparables,comenzamos como simples amigos teniamos muchas cosas en comun,con el pasar del tiempo nos fuimos volviendo mas y mas amigos siempre estabamos juntos.

Con el paso del tiempo poco a poco me fui enamorando de dia a mitad del receso,camino hacia mi con un ramo de rosas blancas y una pequeña caja y frente a todo el salon se me declaro,desde ese dia todo cambio.

Los primeros meses de relación fueron las mil marabillas todo era felicidad pero,con el pasar del tiempo todo se fue tornando de gris,el amor de Ash se fue volviendo obseción hasta el punto de que no me dejaba sola ni un solo segundo,era sumamente sofocante tenerlo todo el dia encima mio, esto tenia que parar.

Tiempo despues decidí terminar con el formalmente,nuestra relación ya hace mucho tiempo paso de ser buena y estable a sofocante e incomoda,Ash era muy obcesibo,trate de terminarlo lo mas amablemente posible pero el se negaba a aceptarlo hasta tal punto que aun despues de una semana de haber terminado el seguia aferrandoce a la idea de que no era asi,incluso aun me seguia a todas partes.

Ash siempre me seguia a todos lados,era muy incomodo y cada vez que trataba de hablar con el huia rapidamente,una vez me siguio incluso al baño para damas y luego de eso fue...cuando todo paso.

[2 semanas despues].

Eran al rededor de las 10:30 de la noche,Ash me llamo por telefono,me habia dicho que queria solucionar nuetro problema actual y que queria disculparce por lo que hizo,Cuando llegue al sitio acordado no habian señales de el y cuando estaba por irme,alguien me puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la cara y mientras caia en la inconciensia logre oir lo que me decia el sujeto.

— _Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre—_ Dijo una voz muy conicida y sin mas caí en la inconciensia.

[Fin del recuerdo].

Y asi fue como llegue a este lugar,cada dia Ash biene a abusar de mi,cuando me resistia o lo insultaba,me torturaba hasta que se aburriera dejandome moribunda,cada dia aqui es un maldito infierno y...Al final si se cumplio el sueño de Ash...Tal parece que aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad... **Siempre estaremos juntos**.


End file.
